


One More Fucking Love Song

by almonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almonster/pseuds/almonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Fucking Love Song

Sebastian woke with a start to a heavy weight on his chest. His gun was out and pointed at the obstruction without a second thought, even before he could properly blink away the sleep and make out what it was.

“Sebastian~ is that any  _way_  to tell me you’ve missed me?”

It’s the voice that makes his grip on his pistol tighten imperceptibly. The blurry outline of the figure.. the.. Seb rubs his eyes with his free hand because surely that can’t be..

“J-” No, it can’t be. It’d been.. fuck, three fucking years. “Three years and… and nothing… you’re _dead_.”

“Obviously  _not_ ,” came the short reply. 

Seb couldn’t move for a moment, other than to drop his arm back to his bed. “Jim.” It’s quiet.. almost  _reverent_  before a shadow crosses his face and he snarls, shoving the criminal to the side. “You stupid.. three fucking  _yea-_ ”

He was interrupted by a rough, biting kiss. The shock this time was much shorter lived and Sebastian pushed into the kiss, his hands moving up to frame Jim’s face for a moment before roaming the other’s body. Holding, gripping, pulling. He still didn’t believe it was true.. but there was no fucking way it _couldn’t_  be.

He heard a groan and it only encouraged the man. He nearly tore Jim’s shirt off over his head, throwing it across the room to be quickly joined by his trousers and two sets of pants. Jim chuckled at the eagerness of his sniper.  _His_  sniper.. Seb growled again, and his hands moved over Jim’s body again turning the laugh into a drawn out moan.

He brought his lips along Jim’s jaw, nipping and sucking his way down to his neck. Seb pulls back briefly to look down at the other, grinning as Jim squirmed at the lack of warmth that Seb’s body produced. He couldn’t hold back for long though, his mouth was on Jim’s again as he positioned Jim’s legs properly and slipped his hand between them. Jim wrapped his arms around the other’s neck biting down on Seb’s bottom lip causing a moan to escape. Sebastian was nearly  _purring_  as he pushed into the other. 

Three fucking years.

Since they had seen each other.

Heard each other.

_Touched_  each other.

And bloody hell, did it feel amazing.

Jim dug his short nails into Seb’s back and scratched lines along his back which set the sniper off, like those three years had been nothing. Like they’d never even happened. Seb slammed into Jim once. Then again. And again, earning a moan. Jim arched off the bed and Seb settled into a fast rhythm. It was rough and fast and thoroughly  _exhausting_. And it wasn’t very long until one last twist of Seb’s wrist threw Jim over the edge which, in turn, pulled Sebastian right behind him.

Seb smiled and rolled off the other, pulling him close to kiss him once more. He nuzzled his head into Jim’s neck, holding him tightly and not planning on letting go. Not again. He was.. content.  _Happy_ for the first time in years and it was wonderful.

—

“Seb, wake up.” Seb rolled to his back, pulling Jim on top of him. The pressure on his chest returned and he let out a grunt of pain.

“D-don’t.. wanna…” he muttered. Well that was odd.. it was getting increasingly difficult to talk. Jim easily sat up, hitting Sebastian in the chest, harder than the sniper figured he could hit. 

“ _Sebastian_ … Darling,  _please_.” Seb squeezed his eyes shut. Jim didn’t.. would never call him ‘darling’…

“P-please?” Seb tried to chuckle, but the weight on his chest was too much… He peeked an eye open, quickly squeezing it shut at the light shining is his eyes. “J-Jim.. too bright.”

“ _Jim_? Oh, Sebastian..” He felt a gentle hand on his cheek and leaned into it, snapping his eyes open as he recognised the voice, that  _touch_. He glared at Irene as she sat over him. 

“Where’s J-Jim?”

Irene frowned. “He’s.. Seb, he’s dead. He’s  _been_  dead, darling. Do you not remember the last seven years?”

“Sev- no, it.. it can’t be.”

She placed a light kiss to his temple. “You’ve been shot in the chest. You stupid bastard, I told you not to go on that suicide mis.. I  _knew_  it was a false lead.”

Seb laid his head back, blinking away sleep and tears as the past few years, hell the past couple weeks, returned. His dream floating away bit by bit until it was nothing more, no matter how hard he tried it wasn’t even a faded memory.

Irene stopped her rant midway. “Are you okay, Basher?”

He gave a short nod and turned his head away from her. Her chair scraped along the ground as she pushed out of it, moving to the door of his hospital room. “I’ll just.. go tell the doctors you’re awake, shall I?” Not waiting for an answer she slipped out of the room.

Sebastian sighed, going to rub at his chest but wincing as he gingerly touched the tender area, only two things running through his head.

_He’s not real. Jim is dead. He’s not **real**._

_Jim_

_is_

_**dead**._


End file.
